Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy (game)
Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy (イナズマイレブンＧＯ ギャラクシー) is the third game of the Inazuma Eleven GO series and the sixth installment of the Inazuma Eleven series. There are two versions of the game, named Big Bang (ビッグバン) and Supernova (スーパーノヴァ). Summary Youths’ soccer world championship, Football Frontier International Vision 2 (FFIV2) is held, thus Inazuma Japan is announced. However, to represent Japan, elected are players never before seen! Many of these never before seen players have never played soccer before, but have participated in sports such as boxing, rhythmic gymnastics, basketball, or have never played sports before. What on earth will happen to Inazuma Japan!? Info On the 30th of March 2013, there was a trailer showcasing GO Galaxy, presenting characters such as Tenma, Tsurugi and Shindou in the representative team of Japan, Inazuma Japan, to compete in the Football Frontier International Vision 2 (FFIV2), a new worldwide tournament which will be held to decide the best youth soccer team in the world. On one of the scans, it says "Where are our friends of Inazuma Eleven GO 2?!", which means the characters such as Shinsuke, Kirino, Nishiki or others supporting characters won't be seen that much, as they weren't chosen to be part of the Japan team. However, Nishizono Shinsuke will join Inazuma Japan after the Asia preliminaries of the FFIV2. On August 26th, a second trailer of Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy Big Bang/Supernova was shown at the Level-5 Vision. The video introduced many new things to the series, such as completely new and un-seen characters, a new feature called the "Soul" which is used by the members of Earth Eleven, and new hissatsu. On November 15th, another trailer of Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy Big Bang/Supernova was released on the official site. The trailer showcased new hissatsu's, Big Bang and Supernova plotlines, and further information regarding Souls. It also showed the scout characters and other features from the past games. Version differences Gallery Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy new characters.png|Tenma, Shindou, Tsurugi and the new characters. 734371_200841600076894_1867093467_n.jpg|Poster of the game from the official site. Galaxy Official Site 1.PNG|Raimon members confirmed into the game. Galaxy game difference Official Site.PNG|Players exclusive to each game. Galaxy game difference Official Site 2.PNG|Soul and teams exclusives. inazuma eleven go big bang scouts.PNG|Scout players exclusive to Big Bang. inazuma eleven go galaxy supernova scouts.PNG|Scout players exclusive to Supernova. QR Codes Asokoni UFO QR Code.png|The QR code for obtaining Asokoni UFO. Haniwa Paolo QR Code.png|The QR code for obtaining Haniwa Paolo. Ji-San QR Code.png|The QR code for obtaining Jii-san. Mukata Triplets QR Code.png|Mukata Triplets's QR Code Reize QR Code.png|Reize's QR Code Dylan and Demonio QR Code.png|Dylan Keith and Demonio Strada's QR Code Ishido Shuuji QR Code.png|Ishido Shuuji's QR Code Tsurugi Yuuichi QR Code.png|Tsurugi Yuuichi's QR Code Ryuuji Berserker QR Code.png|Kusaka Ryuuji Berserker Form's QR Code Ryugel Baran QR Code.png|Ryugel Baran's QR Code Gandales'_QR_Code.png|Gandales Baran' QR Code childtenma.jpg|Child Tenma's QR code 10goldcoins.jpg|10 Gold coins gift's QR code. byciclesword.jpg|Bicycle Sword manual QR code einsatz.jpg|Einsatz manual QR code Inarea.jpg|Inarea's QR code Mixi Max Shindou's QR Code.png|Mixi Max Shindou's QR Code Tsurugi_QR.jpg|Mixi Max Tsurugi's QR code QR Code Red Pegasus Galaxy.png|Pegasus Red QR code Atari QR code.gif|Atari's QR code Card 2 QR code.gif|Card 2's QR code Synchro G QR code.gif|Synchro G's QR code Cgma QR code.gif|Cgma's QR code Sasu K QR code.gif|Sasu K's QR code Nakashimaru QR code.gif|Nakashimaru's QR code Tiger T QR code.gif|Tiger T's QR code 5 Gold Kizuna coins from Nintendo Dream magazine.gif|5 Gold coins gift's QR code 5 Gold Kizuna coins from Corocoro magazine (February issue) .gif|5 Gold coins gift's QR code Layton.jpg|Layton's QR code Luke.jpg|Luke's QR code Remi.jpg|Remi's QR code another5goldcoins.jpg|More 5 gold coins gift's QR code. tenma.jpg|Mixi Max Tenma's QR code. Danball Senki characters QR codes.png|QR codes for Yamano Ban, Oozora Hiro and Sena Arata. Amano Keta's QR Code.PNG|Amano Keita's QR code. Kodama Fumika's QR Code.PNG|Kodama Fumika's QR code. Pazuree Dasham QR.png|Banzlay's QR Code Child Tsurugi.jpg|Child Tsurugi's QR Code. otomura.jpg|Otomura's and Ryuka's QR Codes. Trailer Opening Ending Trivia * The games are compatible with Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone and Inazuma Eleven 1･2･3!! Endou Mamoru Densetsu. * By connecting them, you can get some special characters: **Fran and Wonderbot with Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone. **Kidou and Fudou's Mixi Max + Gouenji and Fubuki's one, with Inazuma Eleven 1･2･3!! Endou Mamoru Densetsu. *It is known that this game will have the Keshin, Keshin Armed and Mixi Max feature, Whether it is usable throughout the story or post-game is unknown however. **It is confirmed that Keshin and Keshin Armed are usable from the beginning but not during the FFIV2 matches. **Mixi Max is avaible after clearing the game. *There will be Treasure Data DVD Raimon Graduation Album as a bonus for the preorder of the game, which includes a DVD and a booklet. The booklet reflects on the memories of Inazuma Eleven, and contains QR codes to obtain players. The DVD includes opening videos, line art (at least 300 illustrations), certain character voices, and a special message recording from certain voice actors. **The QR codes can obtain the following players: Tsurugi Yuuichi, Gouenji Shuuya, Mukata Tomo, Mukata Masaru, Mukata Tsutomu, Dylan Keith, Demonio Strada and Midorikawa Ryuuji (in Reize form). **However, the QR codes can't be read before the third chapter is finished. *It's possible to make screenshots from Hissatsus. *This is the only game not to feature a new hissatsu in the Koutei Penguin family. Navigation de:Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy: Big Bang/Supernova Category:Browse